


When you smile, I fall apart

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: 30daysofrin, Crybaby Matsuoka Rin, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, sourin daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At the school gate, they stopped and Rin pulled out his phone, taking a few pictures of Mio.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Daddy, please!  It’s just the first day of school.  You’re so embarrassing,” she grumbled, trying to hide behind Sousuke.  “And you’re crying!”</i>
</p><p>or</p><p>Rin takes his daughter's first day of school harder than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you smile, I fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 Days of Rin over on tumblr! I've had this idea floating around my head for awhile and decided to write it.
> 
> Quick note on Mio's name, since I put way too much thought into this: She spells it 美桜 with the kanji 美 for beautiful and the kanji 桜 for cherry blossom. She took Sousuke's last name so her full name is 山崎 美桜 (Yamazaki Mio).

Rin sniffled softly, burying his face in his pillow in an attempt to muffle his crying so Sousuke wouldn’t wake up.  It turned out to be for naught, though, when he felt his husband’s arms wrap around his waist.

“Why’re you crying?”  Sousuke’s voice was muffled as he pressed his face into the back of Rin’s neck, wavering between falling asleep again and waking up.

Sniffling loudly, Rin grabbed one of Sousuke’s hands, lacing their fingers together.  “Mio starts first grade today…  I’m just… I’m _worried_ , Sou.”

Rin felt Sousuke shift a bit as he was pulled closer against his husband’s chest.  “She’ll be fine, Rin.  She’s tough.  I think she gets it from you.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Rin grumbled, sitting up and wiping his eyes.  “I’m going to get her up.  Don’t laze in bed too long, okay?  You promised her you’d come with us.”

“Mmm, I’ll be up,” Sousuke said, smiling softly before rolling over and going right back to sleep.

With a roll of his eyes, Rin got out of bed and left their room, heading down the short hallway to Mio’s room.  He found her curled up in a little ball and wrapped around the giant shark plush that Sousuke had bought for her 6th birthday.

“Time to get up, Mio.” He said as he bent down, running a hand through her hair gently.  As she stirred and whined, Rin couldn’t help but laugh.  She was exactly like Sousuke in this way.  “Miocchi, it’s your first day of school.”

Mio huffed a bit as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.  “I want pancakes.”  She glanced up at Rin, holding up her arms in a silent demand that he carry her to the kitchen.

Rin scooped her up easily enough, though he groaned and whined a bit to tease her.  “What happened to my little Miocchi?  You just keep getting bigger.”

“I’m _growing_ , daddy,” Mio huffed again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I know, sweetie.  Sometimes daddy just wishes you could stay small.”  Dammit, he could feel his eyes burning with tears again.

Shaking his head, Rin carried her to the kitchen and set her down in her chair.  He got her some juice before starting to make pancakes, trying not to get teary eyed again.

Sousuke wandered in halfway through breakfast and Rin simply set a plate of pancakes in front of him.  Most of his focus was on Mio, trying to make sure she would be prepared in time.

Thankfully, Mio was ready with time to spare and joined Rin in pushing Sousuke around in an attempt to make him get ready.

“Papa, you _promised_ you’d come with me and daddy!  Besides, daddy will probably cry,” she said, her tone matter-of-fact.

“I’m not gonna cry, Mio!”  Rin pouted a bit and bent down, tickling his daughter until she shrieked with laughter and ran to the other side of the room.  When he straightened up, he caught Sousuke’s gaze and turned a bit red when he saw the soft smile on his face.  “What?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Sousuke said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Rin’s cheek.  “You just make a good dad.”

Rin felt his face heating up and he jabbed his elbow into Sousuke’s ribs.  “Stupid,” he grumbled, going to gather his daughter and her backpack.

After triple checking that she had everything, the little family left the house and headed to the elementary school a few blocks away.  Mio walked between them, holding both of their hands and humming a song from one of her cartoons.

At the school gate, they stopped and Rin pulled out his phone, taking a few pictures of Mio.

“Daddy, please!  It’s just the first day of school.  You’re so embarrassing,” she grumbled, trying to hide behind Sousuke.  “And you’re crying!”

“I’m not crying!”  Rin huffed, wiping away what were definitely _not_ tears.  “Now let me make sure you have everything.”  He moved around Sousuke and went through Mio’s backpack, relieved to see that she had everything she could possibly need.  Smiling shakily, he straightened her hair and buttoned her jacket, ignoring her exasperated sigh.

“ _Dad_ ,” she huffed, pushing him away.  “People are staring…”

Rin felt his face heat up in embarrassment and he stood up, wiping his eyes again.  “Sorry Miocchi, I’m just… overwhelmed.”  He felt Sousuke’s arm wrap around his shoulders and he leaned into the hug, trying to keep it together.

Mio wrapped her arms around Sousuke in a hug, smiling a bit when he ruffled her hair.  She pulled away to hug Rin, giving him a smile as well.  “I’ll be okay, daddy.”  With one last squeeze of her arms, she pulled away and ran through the gates, giving her fathers a wave.

As soon as Mio was inside the building, Rin grabbed Sousuke’s hands and dragged him back towards their house.  He sniffled as they walked, trying his best not to lose it.

Sousuke squeezed his hand gently, silently letting Rin know he was there for him.  When they got home, he pulled Rin onto the couch and wrapped his arms around him.  “What’s bothering you?”  His voice was soft as he kissed his tearstained cheeks.

With a soft sob, Rin pressed his face into Sousuke’s shoulder, trying to pinpoint exactly why he was so upset.  “I j-just… I worry about her.  W-What if people make fun of her o-or she doesn’t make any friends?  What if she forgets to eat her lunch or gets lonely or hurt?”

“Rin, hey, it’s okay.  Mio will be okay, I know she will.  Like I said earlier, she’s tough.”  Sousuke pressed his lips against Rin’s forehead as he wrapped him in a tight hug.  “Do you want to just stay on the couch and cuddle?”

Rin nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around Sousuke.  He calmed down slowly, helped by the gentle hand Sousuke brushed through his hair.

* * *

The two of them stayed on the couch in silence for close to an hour, until Rin got too antsy and suggested they go jogging, since he had missed his morning run.  But even a long run and a hot shower couldn’t calm Rin’s nerves.

Exasperated, Sousuke pulled him into bed, holding Rin on top of him as he sat up against the headboard.  “Rin, it’s alright.  And if you look at the clock one more time, I’ll throw it out.”

Rin huffed, pouting up at Sousuke as he rested his head on his chest.  “I have a clock on my phone too, y’know.”

“Yes, but I know your phone is in the kitchen, where you left it before our run.  And I’ll keep you here and cuddle you until you calm down.”  To emphasize his words, Sousuke wrapped his arms tightly around Rin and pressed light kisses to the top of his head.

“Asshole.”  Despite the insult, Rin was smiling slightly as he returned the hug.  “You get to help her with Japanese literature homework, by the way.”

Sousuke snorted a bit and ran a hand through Rin’s hair.  “Only if you help her with English.”

Rin’s smile widened into a grin and he leaned up, stealing a quick kiss.  “Deal.”

* * *

The two of them had talked about Mio and her future for a while before Rin found himself dozing off on Sousuke’s chest.  He only stirred when Sousuke shook his shoulder gently some time later.

“Rin, we need to go pick up Mio.”  Sousuke’s voice was soft but the mention of their daughter broke through the haze of sleep.

Sitting up, Rin rubbed his eyes and stretched before hopping off the bed.  “C’mon, Sou.  We don’t wanna be late!”  With that, he slipped into their bathroom to brush his teeth.  Glancing back into the bedroom, he asked “Did you get any sleep?” around a mouthful of toothpaste.

“Gross, Rin,” Sousuke said, making a face before chuckling softly.  “No.  I read, though.  You drooled a bit on my shirt, by the way.”  He snickered as he pulled off his shirt and dug through his dresser to get a clean one.

After spitting and rinsing his mouth, Rin mumbled a sheepish apology before taking Sousuke’s hand.  “Ready to go?”

“Only if you promise not to cry again.”  Sousuke grinned, only to yelp a bit when Rin kicked him lightly in the shin.

Rin huffed a bit before pulling Sousuke out of the bedroom and then the house.

* * *

They stood outside the school gates, fingers laced together as they waited for school to let out.  When kids started heading out of the building, Rin got antsy again, standing on his toes to try to spot his daughter in the crowd.

He spotted Mio talking with a few other kids, a small smile on her face.  When he caught her eye, he waved, watching as she said goodbye to the other kids and ran over to them.

“Did you have a good day?”  Rin’s voice was hesitant and he squeezed Sousuke’s hand nervously.

Mio nodded, holding her arms up in a silent demand to be picked up.  Once she was in Rin’s arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled softly.  “School’s fun.  I wanna go again.”

“Well, Mio-chan, you’re in luck.  You get to go again tomorrow.”  Sousuke laughed softly as he spoke, falling into step beside his daughter and his husband as they walked home.

* * *

That night, after Mio had been put to bed, Rin collapsed onto the couch, exhausted.

“You both survived.  I’m proud of you,” said Sousuke as he sat next to Rin, pulling his husband onto his lap.

“Shut up.”  Sighing, Rin settled on Sousuke’s lap, resting his head on his good shoulder.  “We have to go through all of this again tomorrow.  But…  I think I’ll be okay.”  With a smile, he leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Sousuke’s lips.  “Thanks for staying with me all day.”

“Of course.  We’re in this together, Rin.  We promised each other that in our vows.”  Sousuke smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Rin’s cheek.

Rin felt his eyes burn and he covered his face with one hand, smacking Sousuke’s chest gently when he heard him say, “Don’t cry Rin.”

“Asshole,” Rin mumbled, trying to hide the smile that formed when Sousuke hugged him close and kissed his neck. 

Despite his protests, Rin couldn’t be happier with his little family.


End file.
